fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Yeti (SuperNatural)
|-|Tourist Photo= |-|Found Footage= Summary The Black Yeti is a Bipedal-Standing Ape-like Creature appearing in SuperNatural, The creature Lives in The Himalayas attacking unsuspecting Snow-skiers, Tourists, and rangers at dawn of day or night. The creature is carnivorous but does not eat humans rather just attack them or try to kill them It prefers to eat deers, Wolves or Birds. According to scientist the black Yeti is an ancestor and relative of Bigfoot due to its close size, shape and fur similarities. Appearance The Yeti is theorised to have a birth disorder, causing its fur to become dark-grey instead of the usual white, according to documentations it’s scaled to be slightly taller than Bigfoot at-least 10.3 feet. The Creatures eyes seem to be glowing Green with black esceras, it’s claws are sharp and sometimes hard to see is its fur has a chance to cover it. Personal/Documented Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Black Yeti (Given Name), The Big One(Folklore Name) Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown (Possibly Tens Of Years Old) Classification: Black Bipedal Ape-like Creature, Bigfoot’s Ancestor/Relative Category: Class 1 (Not captured, often tends to camoflouge into the snow) Hobbies: Attack Unsuspecting Victims, Kill and Eat Deers Status: Active Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B, Likely Higher Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Possible Teleportation (Able to constantly appear out of nowhere even Indoors without any sign of it breaking-in or entering), Night-Vision (Able to see through the darkness, uses this at Night or in dark-areas), Resistance (Does not seem to get affected by any mind manipulations, diseases, or “Magical” Force), Camoflouge, Regeneration (Low) (After Getting highly damaged such as getting rapidly shot by Gunfire, it finds a place to hide as it Regenerates wounds after a while before attacking again) Attack Potency: Wall Level (He can Practically Destroy a Wooden or Stone wall in One-Hit) Speed: Superhuman Travel, Combat, and Reaction Speed, Peak Human Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can Lift or Flip a Pickup Truck Over with Ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can Punch a Tree Down With ease single-handedly) Durability: Small Building Level (Can survive an barrage Of Bullets Stamina: High (Can Chase Down a Human at High Speeds without stopping, But waits for awhile when enough is enough) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range to Several Meters Via Nearby Objects such as Big Rocks or Pine Trees Standard Equipment: Common Mountain Objects, Otherwise None Notable Intelligence: Animalistic (Since being an Ape-like creature it often tends to Being Carnivorous and One-Goal Minded, trying to chase One Person or animal while Ignoring other nearby creatures) Weakness: Tens of Rapid-Fire Heavy Duty Weapons, Tanks, Fire (Can burn through his fur), Mountain Walls (Very difficult for it to climb, often on foot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Trivia * Inspired by The Yeti from The Game “Finding Bigfoot” * Seems to also like refrigerated and Other foods such as, Vegetables, Fruits and Bread Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:SuperNatural